Flash memory is an electronic non-volatile computer storage medium that can be electrically erased and reprogrammed. It is used in a wide variety of electronic devices. To store information, flash memory includes an addressable array of memory cells having charge storage components. Common types of flash memory cells include stacked gate memory cells, two transistor memory cells and split gate memory cells. Compared to two transistor cells, split gate memory cells have a smaller area. Compared to stacked gate memory cells, split gate memory cells have higher injection efficiency, less susceptibility to short channel effects, and better over erase immunity.